Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing alkoxylene derivative and application thereof. More particularly, the present invention provides a method of producing alkoxylene derivative and an application thereof for improving antistatic property and anti-fogging property.
Description of Related Art
With the attention to quality of life, opto-electric elements in the conventional electrical products are much smaller as the lighter and thinner electrical products are developed. However, the requirements of the applied environment are much severer depending on the less volume of the opto-electric elements.
When the opto-electric elements are applied in the environment with high temperature and high humidity, the fog easily condenses onto a surface of the element, thereby affecting the performance and further destroying the element. More particularly, in the field of displays, the fog affects the displaying of the display device, thereby decreasing the performance.
Moreover, the performances of the opto-electric elements are mainly achieved by the charge conduction, such that a steady electric environment contributes to enhance the properties of the opto-electric elements. However, the static electricity produced in the daily life often affects the opto-electric elements. Although the static electricity instantly discharges, the static electricity is high voltage. Therefore, the static electricity usually causes huge harm to the smaller opto-electric element.
In order to eliminate the damage of the fog or the static electricity for the opto-electric elements, an anti-fogging material or antistatic material can be disposed on a surface of the opto-electric element to prevent from the fog condensation or to eliminate the static electricity, thereby preventing the opto-electric element from damage.
The aforementioned anti-fogging material or antistatic material generally can be a composite film including an anti-fogging agent or an antistatic agent.
However, the conventional anti-fogging agent or the antistatic agent is uniformly mixed with the resin materials of the protective film by a physical method. Therefore, the anti-fogging agent or the antistatic agent migrates to the surface of the composite film with the variation of the temperature and humidity of the environment or the increase of the applied time, thereby decreasing the anti-fogging property and the antistatic property.
Besides, the anti-fogging agent or antistatic agent migrated to the surface also induces the defect of after-tack, thereby decreasing the surface property.
In view of this, there is an urgent need to provide a method of producing alkoxylene derivative and an application thereof for improving the disadvantages of the conventional method of producing alkoxylene derivative and the application thereof.